Sir Ain Talonspear
As a Knight of the Dragon order she has sworn herself to the Head god of her people's pantheon, however after the cataclysm that cost them their world she has been separated from her order and is set out to find them and establish themselves to rally the rest of her people. Skills and Abilities Being a Dragon knight she uses a spear made out of steel called a Spell Breaker, as Iron in general zaps Raventh of their magical energy which they need to live. Thus using such a spear she can cast magic absorbing spells as well as other things however making it dangerous to handle as she has to take care not to touch the spear head. Personality Noble but naive, she is recently dubbed knight and didn't see much action before she was thrown out of their world with the rest of her people. She is full of pride and sense of duty and thus will not back down to follow the doctrine of her order. However the sense of loneliness has caused despair in her heart, deep down that prideful heart of hers she knows of her own inexperience as she wanders through this new and alien world. History Being in the dragon order since birth, she was picked to become a knight at an early age and had been training most of her life before she got dubbed knight by the grand master of her order at the age of 18. Only having known a year of service before the cataclysm happened she now wanders through the world of Rigel prima looking for her lost order. Physiology Being of the Raventh race her body is made of energy which is contained within a physical vessel. As such not only does her blood glow an healthy orange as all Raventh come in a spectrum of colors depending on their base personality, her diet consist of mostly energy and mana. If she would ever grow low on energy she gets drowsy and falls asleep, this is not too uncommon for her to do as back in her homeworld of Magicia magic was abundant enough she would never have to consider feeding and thus she and the Raventh in general does not feel the sense of hunger. Relationship Guide Nothing here yet! Active Spells * Ribbons of Prolonged glory; '''Using her spear, Ain casts her magic out into ribbons of light that swat away projectiles and missiles of ill intent. * '''A page in history; '''Using her aspect, Ain makes an attempt to bring out information of past events for something or someone. It does not require her spear and its effects might vary widely on a wide variety of factors * '''Knight's blessing; '''A simple healing spell that heals wounds and sooths pain, It does not require her spear as a catalys * '''Dragon burst; '''Mimicking draconic magic, Ain f'''ires magical apparitions of dragons from the collar of her spear which she can collect in her spear later to power up her spells or use one which requires more power * '''Dragon's fire; '''Powerful spell that needs a dragon burst to be cast, it mimics the breath of a holy dragon covering the field in front of her in fire * '''Song of the Weeping dragon; '''Ain's most powerful spell, developed in the honor of her mother Ain uses an unorthodox method of creating an elaborated shield both beautiful and powerful to protect herself and those she love. Being very draining on her she only uses it as a last resort, or when trying to prove a point Category:Characters